Tommy Oliver The Gamer?
by ShadowLord1329
Summary: A Power Ranger Fan wakes up in the Body of None other than Tommy Oliver. Whats this Stat screens, HUD,Levels and Cheat Codes? Looks like this is a Life is Game Power Rangers Style! Rated M for safety Up for Adoption pm me if interested
1. Waking Up in a Legend

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers nor the Concept of the Gamer Powers.

 **You slept in your own bed Full HP and ME Rewarded**

I woke up to this floating above his head.

"Damn I shouldn't of stayed up so Late." I said

I stood up and walked towards the mirror.

What I saw shocked me to my core.

"A Mullet, wait Green, Mullet, Look like Jason David Frank. HOLY SHIT I'm Tommy!" I said.

 **For stating the Obivous you gain plus 6 WIS and INT**

"Oh Ha Ha stupid sarcastic game." I said looking around Tommy's now my room.

"Ok Green Clothes plus Green Communicator equals Green Ranger ok, now i would like to keep the Green Ranger Powers Active in Case of Emergency so i should Talk to Zordon and Alpha to see if this is Possible

 **Quest Alert!: Keep Green Ranger Powers**

 **Help Zordon and Alpha find a way to keep The Green Ranger Powers Out of Evil Hands.**

 **Reward: 10,000 exp, Keep Powers, plus 100,000 rep with Power Rangers, minus 100,000 with All Evil Doers**

 **Failure: Loss of Green Ranger Powers, minus 100,000 with Ninjor**

 **Y/N?**

I press the Y button and started to think.

"Ok I should check My stats." I said.

 **STATS**

 **Name: Thomas Truehart Oliver**

 **Age:16**

 **Current Ranger Powers: Green Dragon MMPR**

 **HP:500/500 unmorphed 1000/1000 morphed**

 **ME:120/120**

 **STR:16**

 **INT:12**

 **WIS:12**

 **MA:20**

 **LUC:9**

 **ALG:GOOD**

 **STAT POINTS: 100**

"Hold up i get STR is Strength and WIS is Wisdom LUC is Luck and INT is Intelligence but what in the Hell is MA and ALG?" I said.

 **MA= Martial Art: The Higher this stat is the better your fighting moves will be and the better odds to create new moves and style and Lowers ME Consumption**

 **ALG= Alignment: Basically means if you are Good or Evil there are Three ALGs**

 **Good**

 _ **Neutral**_

 **Evil**

"Why is Neutral Greyed out?" I said.

 **Neutral is locked until you Become Evil again.**

"Great just fucking Fantasic I can't stay Good even with my influence in Tommy Now." I said.

I started pacing.

"Is there a Tutorial?" I said.

 **WELCOME TO POWER RANGERS THE GAME!**

 **To see the Options menu say Menu**

"Menu" I said.

 **Options:**

 **Difficulty: EXTREME**

 **HUD: OFF**

 **CHEAT MODE: OFF**

 **INDESTRUCTIBLE ZORDS_ EASILY FIXED ZORDS**

 **SIDE QUESTS: OFF**

"Oh this is Eight Kinds of Bull shit! I'm changing this shit right now!" I started changing the Options

 **Options:**

 **Difficulty: Very Easy**

 **HUD: ON**

 **CHEAT MODE: ON**

 **INDESTRUCTIBLE ZORDS_ EASILY FIXED ZORDS**

 **SIDE QUESTS: ON**

"There, that is more like it." I said.

"Cheats" I added

 **CHEATS: Warning This will Turn off Achievements**

 **Early Master Morpher Access OFF**

 **Time Force Dimension Travel Device OFF**

 **All Zord/Megazord Access OFF**

"Huh? These cheats are awesome but I think i will wait until Dino Thunder to Get the Master Morpher, and there is absolutly no point in dimension hopping right now maybe after Turbo if I Give those powers i will Turn on All Zord/Megazord Access." I said.

 **For thinking things through and Not Destroying the Timeline too much you gain 10 WIS and 10 INT.**

"Gee Thanks Game." I said greatful for the boost

 **Your Welcome!**

"Ok weird but not going to Question it." I said.

 **CHEATS: Warning This will Turn off Achievements**

 **Early Master Morpher Access OFF**

 **Time Force Dimension Travel Device OFF**

 **All Zord/Megazord Access ON**

"Ok now to Balance my stats." I said.

 **Five hours Later**

"Ok now Stats!" I said.

 **STATS**

 **Name: Thomas Truehart Oliver**

 **Age:16**

 **Current Ranger Powers: Green Dragon MMPR**

 **HP:920/920 unmorphed 1,840/1,840 morphed**

 **STR:42**

 **INT:37**

 **WIS:37**

 **MA:42**

 **LUC:32**

 **ALG:GOOD**

 **STAT POINTS: 0**

"What are the WIS and INT Stats even do?" I said.

 **INT= Morphing Energy or ME 1 point = 10 ME**

 **WIS= How much ME is regenerated 1 point = 10 ME per minute**

"So i'm guessing STR increases my Health?" Tommy said.

 **STR= How much Health you have and Damage is done to Enemies 1 point= 10 HP Health regen is a given when you rest and in battle you regen 10 HP every minute Damage done to your Opponnet is your base attack plus 3 per 10 STR Points**

"Ok well I better go to the Command Center and Talk to Zordon?" I said.

I grab the Communicator and press and hold the yellow button and Teleported with a Flash of Green Energy to the Command Center while thinking of the Command Center.

End Of Chapter 1


	2. We have a Holo deck?

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers nor the Concept of the Gamer Powers.

I land in the Command Center to find Billy here and Alpha along with everybody's favorite Head Not Zoltar Zordon (get the reference and you will get a shout out)

"Tommy is something the Matter?" Billy said.

"Yeah I was wondering Zordon Ever since I joined you guys I have been getting weaker, why?" I asked.

"That would be Because Rita tampered with the original connection to the Morphing Grid making it rely on her magic to keep it strong." Zordon said.

"Can we fix it so it can return to normal?" Billy asked.

"Yes but that would mean you have to be powerless for a while Tommy." Zordon said.

"If it means protecting the power that keeps us all safe then I can wait until its done." I said.

 **Due To Your Sacrifice to ensure the power stays forever you have been granted a gift**

 **Skill: Aura Morph: Using your Aura you can call upon your Ranger Powers without a power coin but be careful for every Fifteen minutes you stay morphed you lose 15 HP and that damage doubles every 30 minutes unless you call your zord then it will cost triple.**

I turned to Zordon and i decided to tell him.

"Zordon I feel like i can do something can i try something." I said.

"Ok you can try it.

"Aura Morph Dragonzord!" I said.

I felt my Aura surround me turning me into the Green Ranger except there was no power coin in the belt buckle.

"Ayi Ayi Ayi Ayi Ayi! How is this possible?" Alpha asked.

"I think it is his Aura." Billy said.

"Correct Billy it is a Dangerous Ability that Tommy now Has Access to." Zordon said.

"Dangerous?" Billy asked

"Yes because it uses your very life force to morph, the longer you stay morphed without a proper power source the more likely you will die." Zordon said.

 _"Stats."_ I thought

 **STATS**

 **Name: Thomas Truehart Oliver**

 **Age:16**

 **Current Ranger Powers: Green Dragon MMPR**

 **HP:920/920 unmorphed 1,840/1,840 morphed**

 **ME:115/150**

 **STR:42**

 **INT:37**

 **WIS:37**

 **MA:42**

 **LUC:32**

 **ALG:GOOD**

 **STAT POINTS: 0**

I nodded at the stats.

"Power Down." I said returning to normal feeling tired now.

"I can tell this is dangerous i feel like i ran a mile." I said.

"Tommy, I invented a simulation chamber. This will allow us to fight simulated Monsters and Putties and Help us fight better." Billy said.

"So the Holo Deck." I said.

"Oh i see you made the comparison to Star Trek." Billy said.

"Yes so is it ready?" I said.

"Yes It is Tommy." Billy said.

"Ok I am going to Train." I said going into the chamber

 **WARNING: ENTERING THIS CHAMBER DISABLES THE DIFFICULTY OPTION. DO YOU WANT TO ENTER? Y/N**

I press Yes and was blinded by a light. Then i saw the Angel Grove Park with Putties

 **Enemy Encounter**

 **Putty Patrol (Basic) LV 1**

 **These Patrollers are Hard to beat Unmorphed unless you have a Power Coin or any other Power Source.**

 **Number of Putty Patrollers: 10**

 **HP per Putty 100**

" _ **Ok Tommy this is Level 1 the Easiest level. These are not like the Super Putties we deal with."**_ Billy said through the PA

"Ok well I guess I gotta Morph." I said.

 _ **"No Tommy your goal for this exercise is to beat all ten waves without Aura Morphing."**_ Billy said.

 **SIDE QUEST: Beat 10 waves of Putties W/O Morphing of Any Kind**

 **REWARD: 500 exp, Skill Book : Earth Skin, and accerated progress in your Main Quest**

 **FAILURE: Come on Tommy Really? They are Level 1 Grow Up**

 **Y/N**

"Smartass Game." I said under my breath as i hit yes

Billy heard Tommy say that and turned off the Pa

"Zordon." Billy started to say.

"Relax Billy, we will ask him when he is done." Zordon said.

I ran at the first Putty and kicked it in the head hard

 **Damage Type: Kick**

 **Base Attack= 3 + 12=15**

The Putty fell Gobbling like a drowning Turkey.

"Great now i wish it was Thanksgiving." I said.

The Knocked down Putty got up and attacked. Punching and Kicking the Putties i lost track of the fight after the last Putty of the last wave fell and was destroyed i was Panting.

"Whew Done." I said feeling the burn.

 **Through Hardwork and Stamina you are rewarded with a new Skills**

 **Aura Punch (Green Dragon) LV1**

 **Aura Punch is just as it States. Your Aura is drawn into your Punches**

 **Damage + 15 to base Atk Damage**

 **Cost 10 ME per use until empty then afterwards 10 HP**

 **Aura Kick (Green Dragon) LV1**

 **Come on Tommy, I'm not holding your fucking hand. Its the same song but a different verse**

 **Cost 20 ME per use until empty Then afterwards 20 HP**

"Great now the Game is making fun of me I"M NOT THAT STUPID!" I scream

 **Due to your unique brand of stupidity a BOSS MONSTER has APPEARED!**

"Oh COME ON!" I yell

Suddenly A Skeleton shaped Monster with a what looks like a witches hat with the tip removed appeared.

 **Boss: Bones LV25**

 **HP 25,000**

 **Bones was the very first monster that fought the Rangers This will be a tough battle**

 **SIDE QUEST COMPLETE**

 **RECIEVED: 500xp, Skill Book: Earth Skin, and 2 months have been shaved off of your Main Quest Time Remaining 3 days.**

"What the shit it would of taken 2 months and 3 days to connect the Green Power Coin the right way to the Morphing Grid!" I said.

 **Oh Grow Up You Crybaby**

"Gee thank you Game. You have really changed my life." I say sarcastically

 **Your Welcome**

"I was being Sarcastic!" I said in an angry voice

 **I Know I Just Don't Care**

"What did i ever do to you?!" I cried out .

 **Nothing I Just Like Being A Dick**

"I'm shutting up now." I said in defeat

 **See You Can Learn**

"Ok Bones since i can freely morph now Aura Morph Dragonzord!" I shout

I morphed and was ready for action.

(The Suit for Aura Morphing is the Bat in the Sun Suit from Super Power Beatdown while the Regular morph is the Regular suit from the show)

"Dragon Dagger!" I said summoning my Iconic weapon

My body glowed as my Helmet gained gold trim on the top

 **Aura Morph Dragon Dagger Mode Activated**

 **In this Mode you can use a Temporary skill Known as Dragon Rage**

 **Dragon Rage: Pour all of your Aura into a Final Strike That will force you to Demorph and destroy your Enemy WARNING As You are now you will pass out**

 **SIDE QUEST ALERT**

 **Defeat Bones**

 **REWARD: Unlock Level System and a Free Level UP**

 **FAILURE: Being a Pussy for the Rest of your Miserable Life**

 **Y/N**

I press Y and attacked Bones with my dagger slashing in a speed slash fashion

 **Damage Type: Slash X 12 =120 + 12= 132 Damage**

 **CRITCAL HIT 24,000 Damage**

 **Bones LV25**

 **HP 868/25,000**

"Holy Shit! Time to end this DRAGON RAGE FULL POWER!" I said charging up my Aura.

 **Damage Type: HOLY SHIT Total Destruction!**

 **Damage: 1,000**

 **BONES DEFEATED**

 **SIDE QUEST COMPLETE DEFEAT BONES**

 **RECIEVED: Level System**

 **LEVEL UP!**

 **STATS**

 **Name: Thomas Truehart Oliver**

 **Level: 2**

 **Age:16**

 **Current Ranger Powers: Green Dragon MMPR**

 **HP:5/920 unmorphed 0/1,840 morphed**

 **STR:42**

 **INT:37**

 **WIS:37**

 **MA:42**

 **LUC:32**

 **ALG:GOOD**

 **STAT POINTS: 0**

"Yay i did... IT!" I said as my world went black.

 _ **END OF CHAPTER**_

Well What do you guys think? Read and Review give me ideas give me your opinion I will try and pump chapters out since i have no job so i have time to work on this but hey if you guys want more feed the Machine that is MY MUSE! Please don't let it DIE

Next Chapter: The Origins of My SI Character

Heres Tommy's Stats now

 **STATS**

 **Name: Thomas Truehart Oliver**

 **LV 2**

 **Age:16**

 **Current Ranger Powers: Green Dragon MMPR**

 **HP:920/920 unmorphed 1,840/1,840 morphed**

 **STR:42**

 **INT:37**

 **WIS:37**

 **MA:42**

 **LUC:32**

 **ALG:GOOD**

 **STAT POINTS: 0**

 **SKILLS:**

 **AURA MORPH (Green Dragon) LV 1**

 **AURA PUNCH (Green Dragon) LV 1**

 **AURA KICK (Green Dragon) LV 1**

 **ITEMS YET TO BE USED**

 **Skill Book: Earth Skin.**


	3. My Past, My Future

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the Canon Power Rangers Universe

I felt like i was floating. The immense pain i was feeling was too much as i opened my eyes.

"Ugh what happened?" I said.

"Tommy Oliver or should I say Steven Johnston?" A Female voice said.

I turned to the voice and saw a woman in a white dress with a necklace with the Tiger Coin symbol on it. Her green and white eyes glowed with kindness. Her Red Skin kind of stood out though.

"Don't call me by that name It's Tommy now." I said sadly.

"Why do you deny your real name Brave One?" The Woman said.

"I failed them, I failed them all..." I said with tears

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **A tall heavy set man with dark bushy hair with some facial hair was helping his family and friends set up for a party outside.**_

 _ **"Steven!" A short girl with blonde hair who was the same build as me with glasses yelled to me.**_

 _ **I smiled.**_

 _ **"Hey KK" I said. KK or Kageko or as she was born Teresa Kinner laughed.**_

 _ **Both knew each other since High School,sure they dated on and off but it was firmly off as they were better as friends.**_

 _ **"So you got it?" KK said.**_

 _ **"Yeah i hope she likes it." I pulled out a Chocolate Diamond engagement ring that he was about to use to propose to my Girlfriend of seven years Tara Kenderson, A dark skinned beauty due to her deep tan.**_

 _ **"I'm sure she will love it." KK said.**_

 _ **Steven and his group sat down and enjoyed the party.**_

 _ **Suddenly I got on my knee.**_

 _ **"Kara for seven long years you put up with a lot." I said making everybody laugh.**_

 _ **"I think it is time, Tara..." I started to say.**_

 _ **BOOM!**_

 _ **Blood splattered on my Face ring covered in grey matter.**_

 _ **"RUN!" I was froze I just saw my Love killed just as I was to pop the question.**_

 _ **"DIE MOTHA FUCKAS!" Masked gunmen shouted killing my Friends and Family as I was frozen shaking like a leaf.**_

 _ **KK was wounded on the ground next to me.**_

 _ **Crack Crack**_

 _ **Steps from black Combat boots walked towards me.**_

 _ **"So you are the one we were contracted to kill." The Leader of the Gunmen removed his Mask.**_

 _ **The bald white man with S.A.S Tattoos on his arms smirked. A Scar running down his face was making his Grey eyes look darker.**_

 _ **"You know Carmen doesn't like men who spurn her so she hired us to kill the ones you love in front of you one BOOM by BOOM one." The man said shooting the remaining surviors in front of him as he finished the sentence.**_

 _ **"Steven would... never leave Tara." KK weakly said.**_

 _ **"Oh i miss your heart i thought it was on the left." The Man smirked as he cocked his gun.**_

 _ **"WHY!" I yelled finally getting over his frozen state.**_

 _ **BOOM**_

 _ **"Well Carmen wanted you, you said no. This was the Message she wanted to send." He laughed.**_

 _ **I turned to see KK's cooling corpse smiling**_

 _ **I was in Tears slowly I turned.**_

 _ **"No one Spurns Carmen Gomez Daughter of Eduardo Gomez Head of the Gomez Cartell." The man turned his gun on him.**_

 _ **"I think your corpse will give the message much more that survivng." The man cocked his gun**_

 _ **"Its a shame that was a nice ring."**_

 _ **BOOM**_

 _ **I felt the burn for a second then nothing**_

 _ **End Flashback**_

"I was loyal to my Girlfriend and everyone i loved payed, and i just stood there shaking like a leaf!" I yelled to the woman openly crying.

"You must not let this Tragedy define you." She said.

"Who are you to tell me That!" I snapped.

"I am the embodiment of the Morphing Grid, but you can call me Mimi." Mimi said.

"Why am i here in the first place?" I asked.

"I saw your last moments and saw potential to be Strong, A warrior the Side of Good needed." Mimi said.

"I failed my friends, my family. What part of that Screams Warrior?" I asked.

"Your hidden rage one of a Mighty Dragon, a Feirce Tiger, a Screeching Falcon A rage so Strong The Zeo Crystal Cried out for you from another universe away." Mimi said.

"So what Tommy's powers was matched to me exactly?" I said.

"Yes your pure soul was the war cry i needed to enact my plan." Mimi said.

"What plan?" I asked nervously.

"Lets get down to the Dark and Gritty Shit happened that I'm not Happy about." Mimi said.

"The Countdown, Destruction of the Turbo Powers, Hell the Passing of the Torch and many others. All of these things have spun out of Control Because of one being Zordon!" Mimi said.

"WHAT! Zordon Saved the Universe." I said.

"He didn't have to destroy himself to Defeat The Alliance of Evil. Without him his stupid Student chose those piss poor Rangers to fight in the Legendary War." Mimi said.

"PSST That was not a war, just a glorified Foot soldier fight!" I said

"YES FINALLY! I knew you were the right choice!" Mimi said.

"Dimitra was a poor choice for a replacement." I said.

"I saw that too trust me the sister of Divatox would not have been my choice ether." Mimi said.

"Your Lifetime Quest is to Undermine Each and Everyone of Zordon's Stupid Choices." Mimi said.

 **LIFETIME QUEST ALERT: KEEP ZORDON'S STUPID ASS IN CHECK**

 **Zordon made a lot of choices that angered Mimi You have one Mission**

 **Stop Zordon's Idiotic choices from ruining the Universe.**

 **REWARD: 1,000,000,000,000,000 EXP, True Happiness, and a new Family**

 **FAILURE: Come on Tommy look at her face you want to make Mimi sad.**

 **Y/N**

"I Accept Mimi!" I said slamming the Y button down.

"YAY Ok now clear!" Mimi said.

"What?" I said before i was ripped away from Mimi into a dark Tunnel,

"Urg!" I groan sitting up.

"Whoa bro stop you almost died take it easy." A voice said.

"Jason man calm down Tommy is made of Stronger stuff." another voice said.

"Zack Jason's right, Tommy almost killed himself with that move." a female voice said.

"Trini shut up! I'm glad Handsome is alright." another Female voice said.

"Kimberly let Tommy breathe." Billy said.

"Ow turn down the noise." I said feeling like a Megazord stepped on my head.

"Tommy, you ok?" Billy said.

"Yeah, I had the strangest conversation." I said.

"With who you were knocked out?" Trini said.

"The Embodiment of the Grid." I said.

Zordon and Alpha gasped.

"What is that bad?" Kimberly said.

"No it is very rare for her to speak to anyone." Zordon said.

"What did she say Tommy?" Alpha asked.

"To make sure Zordon doesn't try to sacrifice himself... EVER! Her words she knows the future and she is pissed at the future you for so many reason Zordon." I said.

"So she knows my final plan to end evil." Zordon said.

"Yeah we both agree thats a bunch of crap." I said.

"There is always another way." I added.

"Hey Tommy earlier you said something about a "Sarcastic Game"" Billy said.

"Yes Tommy I as well wondered what that was about." Zordon said.

"Hook my head up to the viewing globe Alpha, I really don't want to talk about it but you all need to know." I said.

Alpha did just that and everybody saw all of my memories.

"So Tommy is gone?" Trini said.

"No, Just as you know him, as you can tell I'm trying to be the Best Tommy I can be and Hopefully do better than in my Opinion than the Greatest Ranger Alive." I said.

"So is it Steven or Tommy?" Kim said with tears in her eyes.

I sat silent thinking about it.

"I would like to distance myself from my former life but then again it is apart of my history." I said.

"Wise words, Steven but if you are really dead in you Dimension then it is Best you put that Identity aside." Billy said.

"Fuck that I'm calling him Steven in private like this but Tommy in public!" Zack said.

"I saw my Future and I like who I turn out to be. If you say you want to do better and fix the shitty timeline I'm in." Jason said.

"I really break up with Tommy in a Letter? Oh God what kind of a monster am I?" Kim said.

"Kim, A lot of fans think you did it so Tommy could move on and the only way he could do that is for you to break his heart, while yes he was hurt and angry he did." I said.

"And to Answer your question, I'm Tommy now but I'm not Denying a part of myself anymore and you know what I am only the man i am today because of my former life! So I am Tommy Oliver and Steven Johnston!" I said.

 **For Finally Accepting Yourself Completely you gain a reward**

I waited but i saw nothing.

"What the?" I said.

Suddenly something slammed into the Command Center Floor.

"Is that?" Trini said.

"It is." I said.

The Black Orb in the floor opened in it...

"Its Tommy's Master Morpher." I said.

End of Chapter

 _ **Ok I know what you all are thinking. "wait a minute I thought this was a cheat code but here is the fun part It may or may not be The real Master Morpher. It may just have a few Lets say surprises in it**_

 _ **As always Read and Review Catch ya later**_

 _ **ShadowLord1329 OUT!**_


	4. Even the Villians Steal my Ideas

Master Morpher Mystery

I put the "Master Morpher" on the scanner billy built.

"Billy anything?" I asked.

"Well, it seems to hold a strange energy source." Billy said.

"It's Black, White, Blue, and Gold." Zack said.

I saw symbols that look way too familiar.

"No it can't be these were made up!" I said.

"What is it?" Trini said.

"My friends and I in school made up our own ranger teams The First was called Elemental Magic and from there another team was made called Beast Warriors then this one the gold energy is from my Original Ranger form the Gold Dino Thunder Ranger." I said.

"So..." Billy said.

"I got a great back up in case of Ivan Ooze." I said.

"Ivan?" Kim said.

"Ivan Ooze was a powerful being that terrorized the universe six warriors such as yourselves sealed him away 6,000 years ago." Zordon said.

"Well I better Test it." I said.

I grabbed the Master Morpher, MY Master Morpher.

"I call apon the Power of the Elements!" I cried out.

Cue Go Go Power Rangers

"Shadow" I said feeling power.

"Black Shadow Ranger Power!" I said striking a pose.

The suit I was wearing was Mostly black with a white trim a symbol that looked like a fat Pontiac symbol with a smaller of the same kind inside it on the right side of my chest. The Helmet was similar to Zack except instead of a Mastadon head it was a Panther Head.

"Whoa!" Zack said.

"Amazing." Kim said blushing.

"Cool." Trini said.

"Wow!" Jason said.

"Amazing the power readings are off the charts." Billy said.

I felt something dark in my soul. It really made me feel sick so i demorphed quickly.

"Damn I can't morph into that suit again." I said.

"Why?" Jason said.

"In our fic, I went evil due to the over exposure to the Shadow Element to combat that We tracked down the White Light Powers." I said.

"I sense a but coming." Kim said.

"The light started to overwhem me as well but in the opposite effect making me into an uber pacifist." I said.

"Meaning you didn't want to hurt anything inculding monsters." Billy said.

"Yeah so we combined the powers." I added.

"You can do that?" Jason said.

"Yeah i mean i can transfer the Dragon shield to you guys whenever you need it." I said.

"That would be amazing." Trini said.

 **WARNING MONSTER ATTACK**

"No That idea Stealing Witch!" I yelled.

"What is it?" Billy said.

"Thats Darcryn and Dementra dragonoid Twins who were the Henchman of Balkar." I said.

The Globe showed a Dragonoid male with evil looking armor and a Dragonoid Female with a feminine version of the armpr the male wore.

"Looks like we need to go Billy you and the others go distract them, I will surprise them." I said.

"Right It's Morphin Time!" Jason said.

"Mastadon." Zack said.

"Petradactyl." Kim said.

"Triceratops." Billy said.

"Sabertooth Tiger!" Trini said.

"Tyrannosaurus!" Jason said.

The five morphed rangers left.

"Is it done?" I asked.

"Yes." Zordon said.

"It's Morphin Time!" I said.

"Dragonzord!" I said.

I stood there morphed. I grabbed my Master Morpher and teleported to the battle.

"Oh look another Ranger." Darcryn said.

"Where is my Steviekins." Dementra said.

"How about you look right here." I said demorphing.

"Steven... HOW?!" Darcryn said.

The other rangers looked shocked at My true form.

"Just like old times Lizardface." I said.

"I call upon the power of Light and Shadow." I said.

My two costumes formed together one side black with white trim and the other white with black trim. the Yin/Yang symbol on the right side of my chest.

"No, It can not be!" Darcryn said.

"Believe it." I said darkly.

 **ROUND 1 STEVEN VS DARCRYN FIGHT!**

I ran at my opponnet punching and kicking knocking him back.

I pulled out my master morpher again.

"I need Blue Beast warrior power Now!" I said as the morpher activated.

Darcryn tried to stop me but i side kicked him turning into my Blue ranger form.

I looked a little like Theo from Jungle Fury but with a lighter blue look and more spots

"Blue Leopard Beast Warrior Power." i said.

"Leopard Claw Fury Swipe!" I said rapidly slicing Darcryn knocking him to the ground

"Now to finish you off." I said.

I used the morpher again.

cue Dino Thunder Theme

"Gold Ranger Dino Power!" I said glowing Gold.

My new suit shocked Jason as it looked like a vamped up verison pf Tommy's Green Ranger form except the saw blade fin on the top a jagged white visor and Gold and Silver suit with shield (Color switched version of Trent's suit from Dino Thunder)

"Golden Dino POWER!" I roared.

"Dimetro saw Axe." I said bringing out my signature weapon.

 **Final Attack "All Together" Unlocked.**

I dismissed the notifcation even though the game had been silent for a while.

"ALL TOGETHER!" I roared

Cue Go Go Power Rangers orchrestra version.

Suddenly all my morphed forms stood in transparent form next to me.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I launched myself slashing with my Axe Destroying him

 **STEVEN WINS FA...**

"Shut up game you wanna get sued." I said in a quick whisper

Dementra saw me demorph looking like Tommy again.

"You are not my Stevie kins you took him from me WHERE IS HE?!" She sreeched.

"I'm right here i'm just living Tommy's life now." I said.

"No YOu WILL DIE!" Dementra said.

 **STEVEN VS DEMENTRA ROUND 1 FIGHT!**

I was fending off a few blows feeling weakened a little from fighting her brother.

 **Would you like the Summon Assist Option?**

"Yes you bloody idiot I need HELP!" I scream

 **JASON LEE SCOTT JOINS THE BATTLE!**

Jason stood next to me

"Lets go bro." Jason said,

"Right," I said as we both morphed.

We had her on the ropes and we needed a finisher for her.

"Jason you charge up you energy in you Power Sword and i will use my dagger." I said.

"Double Final Slash!" We roared as we slashed destroying her.

 **BATTLE OVER!**

I sighed in relief as we went to the command center

I sat in a chair that i installed because i refuse to be in a command center where i was standing all the time.

"What was that?" Zack said.

"Yeah we tried to help..." Trini said.

 **DUE TO AN UPDATE COMBAT HAS CHANGED**

"What?" Kim said.

"Basically all monsters can only fight us one on one with limited assists." I said guessing.

 **Due to you being a jackass you lose 10 LUC for 24 hours.**

"Thanks Game." I said getting real tired of it's shit


End file.
